The experiment will assess the effectiveness of training families of young diabetics in self-management skills on medical compliance and diabetic control in adolescent diabetics. One group of families will receive a standard physician's educational and instructional program with weekly group meetings to discuss problems encountered by families with a diabetic child. A second group will received the physician's educational program plus self-management training. Parents and their diabetic children will receive a short programmed course in behavioral psychology. The children will be required to conduct a self-management project designed to increase specific health care behaviors. Parents will also perform self-management projects. They will attempt to increase the frequency with which they reward their children for using their self-management skills. Additionally, the parents and children will learn negotiation and contracting skills and develop contracts regarding a diabetes related conflict. Data will focus on two questions: Does family self-management training result in relatively enduring increased diabetic compliance and control; and will the training reduce diabetes related family conflicts.